


Taste Me

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Shameless Halloween, Vampire AU, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you're about to be told began with a royal ball for monsters and men. One lonely, old vampire, whose task was to reign, sent out invitations to far away states. Which lead to a boy he grew to desire, a shapeshifter from Ireland with hair, red as fire. There was dancing and food and a stolen gaze, which led to a meeting in a nearby maze.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Shameless Halloween writer thing. I'm not too happy about how it turned out, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> (Eóin is an old version of the name Ian, just to clear up any confusion)
> 
> Sorry for the weird summary I wanted to try sth new ;)

 

From the top of the stairs one could overlook the whole ballroom. The wide staircase descended from big folding doors that lead to the chambers into a wide open space, pierced with collars to hold up the hand-painted ceiling.

Tonight, the room was decorated elegantly with dozens and dozens of candles and all kinds of foods, enough to cater every mans and every beast's taste, piled up on the heavy wooden tables with satin tablesclothes.

Mickhailo Milkovich was standing on said stairs, carefully scanning the room to make sure he had the attention of his numerous guests, offering his sister Amanda his arm before they silently made their way down to where the crowd was waiting.

 

An invitation from the Milkovich clan for the most exclusive ball in the dark world was not easy to receive and a definite proof of ranking highly in society. It was the 30 th  of October and only the most noble and ancient of creatures were found in the castle of the ruling clan.

For the first time this year, the royal family had extended their invitations to families and clans overseas, so there, at the far end, a little off from everyone else, keeping to themselves, were a group of creatures that Mikhailo hadn't laid eyes on in his 578 years of being.

 

„Welcome, friends,“ he began and the room went quiet. Fear is the most efficient tool and feared he was.

 

„another year has passed and I welcome you to the bonfire ball, to grieve and honour our brothers and sisters who died in the night of the 30th of October in 1332.“

 

He earned nods and agreeing mumbles, while his thick ukrainian accent echoed from the walls.

 

„We especially want to welcome our from friends from overseas. May we build new friendships and manifest old ones.“

 

A young girl approached them, holding a trey of champagne flutes. Mikhailo took one and raised a glass to the guests.

 

„To old friends, new friends, and our ancestors. May the rest in peace!“

 

A flood of champagne glasses was raised and the guests repeated his words before the room was filled with clinking glasses and cautious conversations.

 

„May _he_ burn in hell,“ Amanda mumbled next to him and rolled her hazy blue eyes, before putting a smile on her face and start greeting guests individually.

 

„Oh, leave father alone, will you? He's been dead for centuries,“ their older brother Ignatius nagged when he passed his sister on the stairs. The former head of the Milkovich clan, Terrence Milkovich had been one of the many creatures that lost their lives in said october night, but in contrary to many, his family wasn't missing him at all.

 

„Ignatius, behave yourself, you don't wanna start another family feud just because you tried to get freaky with our cousin!“

Mikhailo eyed his brother warningly, but he just rolled his eyes and disappeared in a group of people.

 

Since Mikhailo seemed to somehow be the most respected and traditional Milkovich, he took it upon himself to greet the guests from across the world. He reached the foot of the stairs seconds after his older brother and people rushed to make way for the host.

He strided through the crowd, smiling politely every now and then when somebody greeted him directly and soon reached a group of skin-walkers looking the worse for wear. Their clothes were dirty with holes and patches everywhere, and they seemed scared and out of place, not daring to seek contact with any of the other guests. When they saw Mikhailo approaching, their whispers turned silent and a woman, that couldn't have been much older than Mickey himself when he'd stopped aging, started tugging at everyones clothes, trying to fix what could be fixed last minute.

 

Mikhailo smiled generously and came to a stand in front of the group. They were six in number. A little boy that looked and definitely smelled human and a young boy and girl longingly staring at one of the buffet tables.

 

„Go ahead and help yourself!“, he whispered towards the kids and after an asking gaze towards the young woman, they ran off towards where tons and tons of candy was towering up on tiny plates.

 

„Thank you!“, the woman said and awkwardly took a half bow. „Mr. Milkovich thank you so much for the invitation. We are all honored to be here!“ Her kind eyes and smile was genuine and Mikhailo smiled absent-mindedly.

His gaze had settled on something else. In the back, talking to a blonde man, stood a redheaded boy that was a sight for sore eyes. His back was turned towards Mikhailo and it bothered him that he couldn't see the other side, but even those broad shoulders dressed in a green plaid shirt that complimented his fiery red hair and the way he heard the boy laugh was enough to leave him mesmerized.

 

He got himself together when he realized he still hadn't answered the woman. He took her hand between his and played host.

 

„Please, it's an honor to have you here, Ms., Gallagher, is it?“ The brunette nodded and started saying something but she was interrupted by the cries of the little boy. She smiled apologetically and bent down to pick him up.

 

„Mr. Milko-“

 

„Please, enough with the formalities, call me Mikhailo.“ Ms Gallagher smiled shyly and nodded.

 

„Alright, my name is Fiona. Mikhailo, this is little Liam, my youngest brother. Liam say hi!“ Mickey reached out a hand and tickled the boys side and he grabbed onto one of his many seal rings. He inspected them carefully until Fiona gently removed his hand from the Milkovich.

 

„I'm sorry, we've been hogging you. I'm sure you have other guests you want to greet.“ Mickhailo shook his head.

 

„Please, you're not hogging me at all. Care to introduce me to the rest of the family?“

 

Fiona nodded enthusiastically and kicked one of the boys so they would turn around. The blond shifter was saying something, but Mickhailo didn't hear him. All his attention was focussed on, was the redheaded boy. He was as beautiful as one could imagine, with a strong jawline, full lips and sparkling green eyes.

He caught Mikhailos stares and his stonecold expression turned into an amused smirk.

 

The host shook the blonds hand without paying attention to his words and then the redhead came closer, slowly with a mocking smile on his face and when their hands touched, it almost felt, like the few memories Mikhailo had of actually being alive.

 

„And you are?“ he asked and Red grinned.

 

„Wouldn't you like to know,“ he answered which earned him a hard shove from his sister.

 

„This is Eóin, my brother.“ Mikhailo nodded interestedly and kept his eyes on the boy who was easily holding his gaze.

 

„Pleasure, Mr. Milkovich,“ Eóin mocked and Mikhailo felt more intrigued than he had felt in the last century.

 

„Pleasure is all mine, boy,“ Mikhailo taunted and Eóin smiled. „Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want people thinking I'm favoring any guests.“ He gave the family a polite smile and Fiona nodded eagerly.

 

„Of course, Mr. Milk-, uh, Mikhailo. Thank you again for the invite!“ She took a small bow and Mickey left with a last nod towards the woman.

 

„You do though!“

 

Mikhailo was a couple of feet away from the Gallagher clan but the voice couldn't be more than a few inches away from him. He took a deep breath and turned around only to meet green eyes and a challenging smile.

The host took a step back and crossed his arms before his chest.

 

„Do what?“

 

Red shrugged.

„Favor some guests.“ Mikhailo couldn't help but smile at the fearlessness of the boy. Usually people didn't even dare to look him directly in the eyes and yet there Eóin was, shamelessly staring him down with that little smirk that made him feel like a puddle of mush. But he kept it together.

„Do I?“

Eóin leaned against a collar, grabbed a small piece of chocolate from the trey of one of the waiters passing by and slowly put it in his mouth. He knew exactly what he was doing, but that fact didn't keep Mikhailo from staring at how Reds jaw moved while he chewed on the treat. How he slowly licked his lips to get rid of any crumbs and how he gently moved his thumb over his mouth as if it was a napkin, contently watching Mikhailos reaction.

 

It took a moment for the host to recover from the little show, then he shrugged and turned to find other guests to talk to. The Gallagher was getting a little too close for comfort for him. He hadn't played the flirting game in a while and it shocked him just how open the boy was about it. It left him feeling like he didn't have the upper hand and that was something he hadn't experienced since the day his father died and he had risen to lead the clan. Also, he was just a boy who couldn't have been more than 18 years old.

Ever since then he had been the most feared and powerful creature in the whole country and a boy was going to make him feel weak and vulnerable again?

 

Eóin kept in pace with Mikhailo, his steps light and his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

 

„So you're a vampire, right?“, he asked while the host made his way through the crowd, not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was he didn't want to stay in one place and risk being cornered by the redhead.

 

„Yes,“ he growled „why?“

 

„Oh, just curious. So you're dead? Died at some point and stopped aging? With all the bells and whistles?“

 

Mikhailo shook his head, confused by Reds words. „There were no bells.“

 

„So there were whistles?“ The vampire came to a stop, turning to face his follower.

 

„No, there were no damn whistles, Mr. Gallagher. Why are you asking?“

 

Eóin raised his arms, laughing whole-heartedly. „Touchy subject, I see. Carry on, I won't bring it up again.“

Mikhailo just rolled his eyes and kept on moving. He heard Eóin following close behind and it brought a smile to his face, which he wiped away quickly when the shapeshifter caught up and walked next to him.

 

„So what's the situation down there?“

 

„Mikhailo's brows shot up to his hairline when he saw a pale hand pointing towards his crotch.

 

„What?“, he asked sharply and Eóin giggled.

 

„You know, is everything dead down there, too?“

 

They had reached the almost empty conservatory and Mikhailo came to a stand, planting himself in front of the redhead like an angry litte pitbull.

 

„Are you asking me about my potency, Mr. Gallagher?“ For the first time, the Irishman didn't seem so cocksure of himself anymore.

 

„I didn't mean to offend. I'm just saying it would be a bloody shame.“

 

He was sort of speechless after that explanation, so Mikhailo grabbed one of the champagne bottles from the bar and headed outside into the garden of the castle.

Eóin hesitated, but followed him a few seconds later.

 

He stopped after just three steps, glued to the spot, when he made out what lay in the backyard of the Milkovich castle.

 

„You DO NOT have a labyrinth in your backyard,“ he laughed incredulously and started walking up to the six foot hedges that started growing a couple of feet away from the house.

Mikhailo shrugged and popped the bottle of champagne.

 

"It's really good to attract people to come and the one's that get lost... well they're for dinner.“

 

Eóin laughed and took the bottle the vampire offered him. He took a swig and licked the prickling liquid from his lip.

 

„Sounds yummy. Come on. Let's go inside.“

 

He walked into the entrance of the maze and trusted that Mikhailo would follow. Which he did. At this point, he would have followed the shifter anywhere. He was too curious about who he was and why he seemed to like him.

 

„I think we should make out now!“, Eóin stated out of nowhere. Mikhailo almost spat out the champagne in his mouth.

 

„We shouldn't. I am literally 30 times your age.“ The redhead shot him a condescending look.

 

„So you came out here into a maze just to have a good conversation with me? That's bullshit.“ Mikhailo scoffed. He had his beliefs and a reputation to maintain. Coming here had been a moment of weakness. Eóin seemed to get that his mind was set, so he kept walking.

 

„Have you ever tried shifter blood?“ Eóin asked after a while, when they were somewhere in the middle of the field and the bottle was half empty.

 

Mikhailo scoffed. „Yes. You people taste disgusting. Seriously. The worst.“ The redhead laughed and stepped closer to where the host was leaning against some statue, lifting his thumb to the mans mouth.

 

„Taste me!“

 

„What?“ Mikhailo laughed surprisedly.

 

„Come on, do it. I wanna show you something.“ Eóin laughed excitedly and Mikhailo couldn't do anything but obey. He took the shifters thumb between his lips and gently bit down. It wasn't like any shapeshifter he had tried before.

 

„Sweet? Wait, why is it sweet?“ Eóin rolled his eyes and even in the dim light the green seemed to shimmer.

 

„My mom was a shapeshifter, my dad was a-“ _Of course._ That's why part of the taste seemed familiar.

 

„-Vampire.

 

You're a halfling?“

 

Eóin shrugged. „Yeah, I'm also about 400 years old, my parents weren't very good with keeping track of birthdays so I'm not sure about the exact age. Is that old enough for your highness?“

 

Mikhailo shrugged and pulled the halfling with him onto the muddy ground.


	2. Mrs Milkovich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't actually planned to have more than one chapter but you requested more and I'm people pleaser ;)   
> Enjoy!

„Mmm, are you sure you wanna get your precious cape dirty, Mr. Milkovich?“ Eóin laughed as he propped himself up on his elbows on top of the vampire. Mikhailo growled.

 

„Shut up, it's family tradition to wear these things for special occassions.“

 

„Did they have to shorten yours at the bottom so you won't trip over it?“ The redhead dodged Mikhailo's fist without efforts and moved his face closer, stopping only inches away from the vampire's face.

 

„Calm down, would you! Or don't. You look pretty damn hot like that.“

 

Mikhailo didn't really know what to say after that. He hardly knew anything anymore. Just hours ago he could have celebrated going without any skin contact for almost a century and now, there was a magnificent looking halfling on top of him, ready to kiss the frown off his face.

 

„Look, Gallagher, you wanna chit-chat or you wanna get on me?“

 

He didn't have to ask twice and the last thing he saw, before he closed his eyes, were green eyes and freckles and a big, wide smile, then he felt Eóins lips on his.

In contrary to the previous conversation, the kiss was slow, gentle almost and the halfling had one hand on Mikhailos jaw, angling his face for better access. His thumb stroked his cheek and without really meaning to, the vampire leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth he radiated.

 

When Eóin slowly pulled his head back, Mikhailo had to restrain himself from asking him not to. The halfling laughed when he looked into the hosts muddy face.

„This will be very easy to explain when we go back inside.“

 

They were dripping with mud but Mikhailo didn't mind. He didn't want to think about inside right now. He didn't wanna go back there. He wanted to stay in this labyrinth and make out with the gorgeous redhead and not think about that all this was the least smart and most fun thing he had done in years.

 

„I'll just say you attacked me, halfling.“ Eóin raised his brows teasingly.

 

„I might. Lookwise, you are worth getting ripped apart by your royal guard or whatever you call it.“

 

The guard was an unnecessary but traditional measure to ensure safety for the ruling family. The specially trained vampires were stationed all over the large property, keeping watch and no one had ever managed to go past them. Well, except for that 30th of October many years ago. But times had been different then and appropriate measures had been taken to prevent repetition of the events.

 

„Hello? Have you gone mute?“ Eóin moved around in front of the Milkoviches face to try and become the focuss of his steel blue eyes again. A smile crept onto his face when Mikhailo shook the thought of thousands of slaughtered creatures and wiped some mud off his freckled face.

 

„Be honest. I took your breath away. I'm _that_ good of a kisser,“ he said mischievously. Mikhailo scoffed.

 

„Can't say that's true. I barely remember anything happening just now.“ Eóin didn't seem to believe him, but he sealed his lips with another kiss.

Before anything else could happen, a familiar voice chimed through the garden.

  
„MIKHAILO. WHERE ARE YOU!“ That quickly they got jerked back into reality.

 

„Ahh, fuck. Let's go I have to do that fucking dance. Fuck.“ Eóin laughed as he pulled Mikhailo back into a standing position.

 

„Mikhailo Milkovich, do you kiss your grandmother with that mouth?“, he gasped, arms akimbo and smiled so deliciously that for a moment, Mikhailo almost forgot he had some place to be.

 

He was reminded quickly.

 

„Mikhailo if you don't come out right now I swear to god I will-“ He rolled his eyes and started walking back to the end of the labyrinth.

Eóin was next to him within seconds, snickering silently.

 

„ _Why are you laughing_?“

 

The redhead shrugged and tried to calm his shaking body.

  
„Oh, come on. The famous Mikhailo Milkovich follows the order of an angry sounding woman?“

 

They had reached the entrance of the labyrinth and from there in the dark they could see the outline of a woman. Her small waist and long white dress stood in contrast to her thick black hair.

 

„There you are. Where in the world were you, lyubov?“

 

They walked up to the lady and now that Eóin could see her more clearly, the similarity between Mikhailo and her was unmistakable. They had the same straight nose and the same clear blue eyes, paired with strong, curved eyebrows. They had the same fine laugh lines around their eyes, although they looked like they'd never laughed ever.

It was obvious now, where the host got his good looks from.

 

„Mother. You're here already?“

 

Mikhailo jogged up the stairs and kissed the cheeks his mother was offering him. She shot him a tender smile, then moved on to eyeing Eóin, who was standing a few feet away, not really knowing what to do.

The vampire's eyes were glued to his mother, looking more innocent than Eóin had ever seen him.

 

„And who are you, halfling?“ The redhead furrowed his brows, but came closer.

 

„Eóin Gallagher, Mrs. Milkovich. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know I'm a halfling?“

 

Mrs Milkovich smiled kindly and tilted her head.

 

„Lucky guess.“ She turned her head to her son and laid a hand on his arm.

 

„And what were you two doing in the labyrinth?“

 

The boys shared a look before Mrs Milkovich laughed softly and stroked her sons cheek.

  
„Oh you don't have to make something up. Just go wash up, both of you. And Mika, ask your poor mother for a dance. People are waiting.“

 

She gave both of them a last conspirational smile before turning around to head back to the ball, her long dark curls bouncing as she disappeared between a group of guests.

 

 

„Mika, huh?“ Eóin asked and grinned at Mikhailo, who would have blushed, if there had been any blood in his body.

 

„Shut up!“, he ordered and started to make his way around the house to the back entrance. Eóin followed him, not really knowing where they were going.

 

„I never knew there was a Milkovich mother,“ he began when they climbed up the narrow stairs to one of the tower rooms of the castle. Mikhailo shrugged.

 

„She's more of a behind the scenes woman. Manages everything.“ Eóin furrowed his brows and took a mocking bow when Mikhailo opened a door for him.

 

„What's there to manage?“

 

They had arrived in a circular room, with big windows, through wich one could overlook the whole labyrinth. A big bed in one corner, easels, a desk and tons of jars of paint in the other. Mikhailo loved his room, which was why he barely ever let someone inside, but in contrary to what he had dreaded, Eóin didn't laugh at the paintings that were piling up in every free space in the room, he seemed fascinated by them. Instead of getting rid of the mudd that stuck to every inch of his body, he wandered around the room, examining the canvases that showed mostly the view from the main window.

 

Mikhailo stayed silent in the corner, watching as Eóin dug through piles of paintings, silently, with a hint of a smile playing upon his lips. When we had satisfied his curiosity, he circled back to where the vampire was standing, plucking a leave from his dark hair.

 

„Did you draw all of these?“ Mikhailo shrugged.

 

„Whatever!“

 

Eóin opened the brooch with the family weapon around Mikhailos neck and let the cape fall to the ground.

 

„Don't be modest. They're great.“

 

Mikhailo nodded. His throat felt dry all of a sudden when Eóin opened his dressshirt and slipped his hands underneath.

He trailed his fingers along his cold skin, stroking his chest and tracing his collar bones, until Mikhailo grabbed his wrists.

  
„As much as I would like to continue this, and trust me I would like that very much-“ Eóin huffed out a laugh and took a step closer.

 

„We have to change and go back downstairs because people are waiting.“

 

Eóin shot him a unimpressed look and sighed.

 

„ _Fine_. Mother is waiting and she gets very mad when she has to wait. So can we postpone this and get going?“

 

He walked to where his closet was, but Eóin caught one of his wrists, pulling him close again.

 

„I won't think less of you because you love your mother, Mikhailo, you don't have to lie!“ The Milkovich didn't really know how to answer that, so he just nodded and let the redhead give him a gentle kiss.

 

„I think it's adorable that you're a mama's boy!“

 

Eóin grinned mischievously and dodged the fist that came flying towards him.

 

 

Half an hour later, the were mostly dirt-free and in some new clothes, that miraculously fitted the redhead and on their way downstairs.

When they reached the hall, they snook in one last kiss before Eóin opened the door and went slumming.

He scanned the room for his family, who were still in the same spot as before and he squeezed through the masses, stepping on toes and pushing people when suddenly somebody stopped him.

 

„Is that my suit?“

 

Before him stood a young man with dirty, blond hair and a crooked smile, a tall beautiful blonde in one of his arms, a glass of champagne in the other, watching him leerily. It was Ignatius Milkovich, Mikhailos brother.

And Eóin did the first thing that popped into his head. He lied.

 

„What? _No._ We must have the same one, Sir!“ Ignatius didn't seen convinced.

 

„You're telling me we have the same tailor, who made the same suit for me, member of the ruling family and you, some leprachaun who wouldn't even be able to afford the buttons on this suit?“

 

He eyed him disparagingly and scanned the room for someone. Probably a member of the guard. Before Eóin could come up with another excuse, Mrs Milkovich joined the conversation. She seemed to grasp the situation and calmingly laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

 

„I accidentally spilled some wine on Mr. Gallagher so I gave him one of your suits, dear. Is that a problem?“ Just like with Mikhailo a couple of minutes before, under the touch of his mother, Ignatius seemed to calm down from a conceited member of the ruling family to a tame little boy who obeyed his mother.

 

Ignatius cleared his throat and shot a look to his blonde before mumbling something unintelligible and leaving the scene.

 

„Sorry, my love, he gets carried away on special occassions. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?“ She smiled and winked subtly, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

„Mother, could I have this dance?“

 


	3. Olena

„You're a splendid dancer. I'm impressed, Mr. Milkovich!“

 

Mikhailo flinched when he heard Eóins voice behind him. He had just finished his dance with his mother accompanied by the applause of the other guests and now he was standing a little apart from anybody else, trying to avoid having to greet more guests.

Eóin had the same mocking smile on his face as he'd had all evening, but that didn't make it any less exciting.

 

Just the fact that the gorgeous redhead had come to find him again, made Mikhailo feel unusually giddy and happy.

 

„Tell me something I don't know!“

 

Eóin shrugged.

 

„Please. That's easy. You don't know a lot of things.“

 

Mikhailo scoffed and crossed his arms before his chest.

 

„Oh yeah? Like what?“

 

„So, so much. I don't even know where to begin!“

 

Before Mikhailo could ask, what it was, he didn't know about the Halfling, they were interrupted by his mother, approaching with a warm smile on her red lips.

 

„Mika, my love, you have to talk to some other guests too. People have been asking for you all evening.“

 

If Mikhailo could have, he would have surely blushed because of his mothers words, but like this he just shot her an embarassed look and nodded. There was no arguing with his mother anyways.

 

„Yes, mother.“

 

He left the conversation without another word, but he could feel Eóins eyes on him as he walked through the crowd, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

 

It didn't take long until a young woman stopped him.

 

„Mikhailo, I haven't seen you in ages.“ Shit. Anais was a vampire from Chile, with olive skin and big, dark eyes and she was very interested in Mikhailo in more than a friendly way.

Her hand was resting on his forearm and she smiled brightly, showing off her sharp, white fangs.

 

Mikhailo sighed and wished for somebody to save him from this awkward situation. No matter how many times he told the girl he wasn't interested in her in that way, she just didn't seem to take no for an answer. Also he was more than sure that her attraction to him had less to do with himself, than with the fact that he was of the ruling family.

 

„How have you been, handsome?“ Mikhailo cringed. This girl had no shame whatsoever.

 

„I've been great, Ms. Walkér. How about you?“

 

Anais giggled loudly and lightly slapped his arm.

 

„Oh you. You can call me Anais, of course, handsome.“ God, this woman was relentless.

 

„Excuse me,“ a voice behind them interrupted „Mr. Milkovich?“ Mikhailo turned around and looked into the eyes of an old woman, older than 70 if he'd had to guess, with wrinkled skin, but a fresh smile on her lips.

He'd never seen her before, but she sure seemed like better company than gold digger Anais Walkér.

 

„Yes, how can I help you, Miss?“

 

„I was wondering if I could borrow you for second!“ Her eyes steered to Anais who didn't seem pleased at all by the interruption. Mikhailo nodded enthusiastically, then turned to the vampire.

 

„Excuse me, Ms Walkér, it was a pleasure to meet you again.“ He didn't wait for an answer, instead he offered the lady his arm and walked away as quickly as possible, with an old woman on his arm.

 

When Anais was out of sight, they stopped and Mikhailo took two flutes of champagne from a trey and handed one to the lady.

 

„So, what can I help you with?“ Mikhailo smiled, when she clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

 

The lady shrugged.

 

„Oh, nothing, it just seemed like you didn't feel like talking to that lady.“

 

Mikhailo laughed and nodded.

 

„Well, you're not wrong, but don't tell anyone. What's your name?“

 

„Olena van der Heiden. And I won't tell, I promise.“

 

„How come I haven't seen you around here, Olena van der Heiden?“ Olena laughed and twisted one of her many gold rings.

 

„I don't know, Mr. Milkovich. Maybe I'm just not that noticeable. I've been here every year since the original 30th of october.“

 

Oh.

 

„Well, I'm very sorry we didn't talk earlier. You are a pleasure to talk to.“ Olena laughed.

 

„You're so polite, Mr. Milkovich. Remind me to commend your mother on raising you right.“

 

Mikhailo laughed.

 

„I sure will.“ The old woman giggled and he could have sworn he knew that same laugh from somewhere.

 

„Are you enjoying the evening, Mr Milkovich?“ Oh yes, he was enjoying the evening. Not the whole ball and greeting people part, but definitely the hot ginger part that was waddling around here somewhere, probably hitting on everything male.

 

„It has been great so far. How about you, are you enjoying yourself?“

 

„Oh, indeed I am. I met some interesting people here. People I wanna keep in contact with.“ Mikhailo nodded distantly.

  
„Yeah, tell me about it.“

 

Olena smiled a smile that Mikhailo couldn't read, but he didn't think much of it.

 

„Care to show me around, Mr Milkovich? I've been here so many times and all I've ever seen is this hall.“

 

„Of course. It will be my pleasure, Mrs van der Heiden.“

 

He showed her around the whole property, thankful that he had a reason to leave the ball, until they reached the big hall again, but Mikhailo was in no mood to head back to the festivities if he couldn't speak to Eóin anyways.

 

So they left the big hall again and Mikhailo guided the old lady to the cellar. They walked down the narrow stairs into the dark and Olena laughed.

 

„Is this where you kill me, Mr. Milkovich?“ He lit one of the torches when he reached the bottom floor and laughed.

 

„No, of course not. I promise.“ He attempted to help Olena down the last couple of stairs but she slapped his hand away.

 

„Good. Because I would rip your head off before you could move one finger, love.“ Mikhailo was a little freaked out by that comment but he chose to ignore it for now.

This old lady was badass.

 

„So what's down here?“ Mikhailo took the womans hand and lead her through another door.

 

He lit another torch and every other torch lit up in the room.

 

The room was long and not very wide with a small desk in the front and a scarecrow a couple of feet away.

Mikhailo turned Olena around to show here the wall behind them.

It was full to the brim with differently sized knives and throwing stars.

 

„This is what you do in your freetime?“

 

Mikhailo shrugged and took his favorite knife from its bracket on the wall. Before he could throw it, Olena snatched it from his hand and in one swift motion, she turned around and threw it right into the scarecrows heart.

Again, Mikhailo was speechless.

 

„What... Where did you? How?“ Olena laughed and leaned against the little desk.

 

„There's so much that you don't know about me, boy!“

 

„So“, Olena began and moved closer to the vampire „are you ready to get out of here, Mr Milkovich? Lead the way to your chambers?“

 

Mikhailo almost dropped the torch in his hand and for the second time that evening, he was completely speechless.

He cleared his throat to stall for time and Olena looked at him expectingly.

 

„Um,“ he looked around the room, fishing for the right words, when the lady started laughing. Really laughing.

 

„ _What's funny?“_

 

Olena took a step towards him and looked urgently into his eyes. At first, all Mikhailo could see were old milky eyes that didn't seem to really be able to focuss anymore, then, weirdly, they seemed to shift and move and instead of the dark eyes of Olena, piercing green ones appeared, beautiful as ever and finally Mikhailo understood what was going you.

 

The hands that grabbed his hips were strong and there was no trace of Olenas many rings anymore. In the blink of an eye the old woman was gone and Eóin was standing in front of him a sly smirk on his lips, his face only inches away from where Mikhailos was.

 

„Surprise!“

 

Mikhailo scoffed.

 

„Have you been Olena all evening? Seriously?“ Suddenly he regretted telling Olena all this private stuff that he thought would charm her but weren't for anyone elses ears.

 

God, he had taken her to the greenhouse. Shit.

 

„I wasn't gonna let you spend the evening with Anais Streetwalkér.“

 

Mikhailo laughed, but he was still trying to remember what things he had told Olena, thinking she was just some cool, old woman. Oh well, maybe Eóin hadn't been paying attention.

 

„So that greenhouse...“

 

Of course. Why would Mikhailo's luck start tonight?

 

„Shut up. I didn't know it was you.“ Eóin shrugged and took another step closer, leaning against Mikhailo who was now leaned against a pillar.

 

„Come on, don't be grumpy. I think it's great that this year you finally got your tomatoes to grow.“

 

Mikhailo growled uncomfortably.

 

„I swear I'm not gonna tell anyone that it took you 3 years. I'm really proud.“ He tried to keep his face sincere, but the vampire could see the mischief in his eyes.

 

„Shut up. Don't forget there are a lot of knives in here.“ Eóin turned around to look at the weapon wall and nodded.

 

„Yeah, I'm better than you at throwing knives. I thought that was obvious.“ Mikhailo growled again, more dangerously now. He didn't like anyone questioning his knive throwing skills.

 

He pushed Eóin away and grabbed a buch of small daggers from the wall.

 

„Watch and learn.“

 

When you live forever and you don't sleep, nor really have anything important to do, you have a lot of time to practise your hobbies, which in Mikhailo's case was knife throwing and painting (and, let's be honest here, gardening). So Mikhailo considered himself to be a really good knife thrower. He took pride in the fact that he was the best knife thrower he knew and there was no way he was going to let Eóin, gorgeous, beautiful Eóin who was already better in everything else than him, show him up right now.

 

Without even looking at the scarecrow, he threw the knives and laughed satisfiedly when each dagger landed exactly where he had wanted them to land.

 

„Eyes, neck, stomach, heart. Easy.“

 

Eóin refrained from attempting to throw the daggers himself, as Mikhailo looked like he seriously would kill him if he turned out to be better at knife throwing than him.

 

Instead, he pulled at Mikhailos sleeve to pull him close again.

 

„Can we get back to my initial offer now? Let's go upstairs.“

 

„Oh I was excited to go upstairs-“ Eóin smiled contently „with Olena. I have no interest in going with you, Gallagher!“

 

„Ew but she's so old?“ Mikhailo shrugged.

 

„She didn't mock my tomatoes.“ Eóin whined.

 

„Oh come on, the night's almost over and I'm leaving tomorrow morning.“

 

Mikhailo nodded. Yeah, the thought had crossed his mind but he tried to ignore it.

 

„So?“ He tried to act uniterested, walking down the room to get the daggers back. „Just stay. What's keeping you in Ireland? Your pot of gold?“

 

Eóin scoffed. „Really? Again with the leprachaun jokes? How about my whole family?“

 

The door opened and one of the waiters appeared in the door. Mikhailo turned around and shot him a withering look. Nobody was allowed down here except him and sometimes Iggy.

  
“ _What?_ ”

 

“Excuse me, Sir, your mother requires your presence upstairs. Ma'am!” He nodded towards where Eóin had stood only seconds before. Instead of him, Olena was back. 

 

“Yeah, alright.” 

 

Mikhailo walked back towards the door. 

 

“I'm starting to think you don't wanna be seen with me, _Olena.”_ Eóin giggled and the next time Mikhailo looked over, he was back to his former form.

 

 

Mrs Milkovich was standing in the great Hall, talking to Eóins sister. They shared a confused look and joined the two women.

Fiona looked looked overwhelmed. She was talking hastily and playing with her necklace.

 

“Eóin, guess what Mrs Milkovich has just offered us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just all accept mrs. milkovich as our lord and saviour, yeah?


End file.
